fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sserossero
|weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117 |image = |titles = Side Winder|names = Thorny Devil, dead eye}} Sserosero are vicious Snake Wyverns found in deserts. Physiology Sserossero (S-arrow-s-arrow) is a large but slender Snake Wyvern it is usually a dark beige color that helps it blend into its desert home its skin is adorned with rough scales and thick thorn like spines. It has a long serpentine body with visible yet vestigial fore- and hindlimbs. Sserossero as a slender and narrow head with large prominent eyes. Its jaws a lined with small saw like teeth that it uses to saw through the flesh of its prey. Its tail is covered in large jagged spines that it uses for defense and can cause prey to bleed to death. Behavior Sserossero is a very reclusive Snake Wyvern that is not as aggressive as other in its family. It sleeps during the day and hunts at night preying on smaller monsters like Genprey, Jaggi, and Delex and completely ignores larger monsters in its environment. Abilities Sserossero is capable of burrowing underground and attacking unsuspecting enemies or prey from below. Unlike its relatives it doesn't have venom and strictly relies on constricting and bleed it out with its spines and fangs. It also has the uncanny ability to shot jets of foul smelling blood from its large eyes. * Coil - it will wrap around a hunter crushing them dealing high damage. * Strike - lunges at a hunter snapping its jaws dealing low damage and the bleeding ailment. * Swipe - swings its tail to attack a hunter dealing low damage and bleeding ailment. * Dig - digs underground and re-emerges under the hunter dealing high damage. * Squirt - shots jets of foul smelling blood from its eyes dealing low damage and inflicting soiled ailment. Rage and Tired States unlike most monsters Sserossero doesn't have a rage mode. * Tired state: When it becomes exhausted it will begin to droll and its movements will become slow and will have a longer opening between attacks and after a few seconds it will leave the area in search of prey which will either be a Delex, Genprey, or Jaggi depending on the map and area. Mounts This monster cant be mounted due to its large spines on its back. Ecology This long and slender Snake Wyvern stalks the deserts at night searching for prey. When it feels threatened it will shot jets of foul smelling blood from its eyes! Order: Snake Wyvern - Suborder: Snake Wyvern - Family: Sserossero. The known habitats these creatures roam in consist of the Desert, Sandy Plains, Old Desert, and the Dunes. They are in the middle of the food chain preying on smaller creatures but being preyed upon by many large predators. This species has many adaptions like a nocturnal lifestyle to avoid predators and foul smelling eye blood to deter would be predators. Breakable parts / Weakness Chart * Jaws * Back plates * Tail Carves * Ssero Scale * Ssero Spine * Ssero Plate * Ssero Eye Equipment Coming soon! Notes * Most of its incredibly long body is underground when it is fought! Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Soiled Monster